


Diplomatic Relations

by SeigePhoenix



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Allies To Lovers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Just slightly, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/pseuds/SeigePhoenix
Summary: The Hero of Ferelden was unable to provide the Inquisition with any meaningful help herself but she knew just the person to send in her stead.  Teryn of Highever, Fergus Cousland, goes to fulfill the request of his sister without thinking too highly of the Inquisition.  His opinion changes when he gets to know the Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan.  After having dealt with so much tragedy in his life would he be able to accept that chance for love again?  Would Evelyn?
Relationships: Female Trevelyan/Fergus Cousland
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



_To Her Worship, Inquisitor Trevelyan,_

_I truly wish that I had far more helpful information regarding Corypheus. Due to my own limited training during the Blight, I know less about darkspawn than does the average Warden recruit. At this time, I am currently engaged in a search of my own. All Grey Wardens who do not fall in battle eventually fall to something known as The Calling, a magic that preys upon our own connection to the Blight and the darkspawn. Rather than such foul magic eventually leading to my own death, I am determined to find a way to negate the Calling and save all Wardens from its effects._

_As I have little useful information to offer, please accept the accompanying gifts instead. If, in my quest, I find anything that may be of use to you against Corypheus I will send it your way immediately. Part of me wishes that I could help your Inquisition more personally because of the danger Corypheus and the Breach poses to my country. Regardless, I have my own path to follow. I must find this cure if I am ever to see my king and country again. While I cannot join your side I can offer you a potential ally. I’ve sent a letter to your ambassador through Leliana that should hopefully explain everything._

_Yours,_

_Warden Commander Theirin formerly Cousland_

Evelyn was tired. She was so tired of having an ally just within reach of her fingertips only to have the aid snatched away. Through the open doorway the sheer white curtains billowed in the icy breeze coming off the mountain tops. The breeze brought with it the sounds of the courtyard as merchant hawked wares and soldiers trained for their missions. All muted in her mind at the dull throbbing at the base of her skull. She had hoped the Hero of Ferelden, the _queen_ , would be able to send some aid to them. As much as she hated to admit it, the Inquisition was floundering in the dark. 

Hardly any allies as her stunt with the mages surely put a black mark against them. Despite possessing zero magical talent Evelyn hadn’t been able to stand by and leave the mages in shackles. A few of her companions had been more outspoken about that than others in the Inquisition. Evelyn wished there had been a choice to satisfy them all but that lesson had been taught to her at an early age. There were no choices that would make everyone happy. Someone would always be unhappy with whatever was decided. Her father drilled it into her skull that when making tough decisions she had to stand by them with conviction. Doing otherwise would make it seem as if she was a weakling that could be swayed. A dangerous thing in the courts of nobles. 

The oldest daughter of the Trevelyan family afforded her few luxuries. Until her brother was born ten years after she, Evelyn had been the presumed heir. With all the training and responsibilities that came with it. Her father was still unconvinced that her brother would make a better Bann than she given her brother’s preferred nighttime activities. Evelyn wondered what her father would think of her decisions. She hadn’t been able to keep in touch with her family since being forced into the Inquisition. Despite accepting the title graciously Evelyn would never shake the very first steps she took into the organization.

Her eyes glanced down at the letter before crumpling it and tossing it into the roaring fire beside her desk. She watched it flare bright orange before reducing itself to ash. The idle thought that the paper represented her and the flames the Inquisition passed through. “Since when did I become so maudlin?” An angry pulse shot up her arm and she hissed out a breath between clenched teeth.

Evelyn flipped her palm up to gaze into the angry green light. She wore gloves to conceal the true sight of it from her companions since there was no need to worry them unnecessarily. If only she could remember how she got it then perhaps there would no longer be guilt riding her shoulders. She assumed that she had touched something to gain possession of the Anchor as her skin resembled that of a burn. The puckered skin pulled as she flexed her fingers to help ease the residual pain in her arm. The green light glowed beneath her skin illuminating the veins and bones there. Its steady pulse did little to reassure her. The pulse was not to her heartbeat but to a foreign one. The one from that hole in the sky. The pulsing pain faded to a dull throb in her arm allowing her to move freely without a pinched expression on her face. She pulled on her gloves and heavier jacket before she moved down the stairs towards the great hall.

The bustling activity in the hall never ceased to amaze her. They’d barely settled in when the hordes descended. Evelyn had likened it to vultures hovering over a carcass. Josephine had scolded her but she’d seen the amusement in the Commander’s eyes at her comparison. Evelyn knew how to weave through the nobles. Air heavy with perfume still gave her a migraine when she walked through it but years of practice allowed her to hide signs of stress. _Never give them an edge on you dearest. They’re more vicious than the bitches in the stables._ Her mother was never one to mince words and Evelyn took it to heart. 

Evelyn greeted a few faces that called out to her as she wove through the bodies. The door to the ambassador’s office shut quietly behind her and Evelyn afforded herself a deep breath. She squared her shoulders and strode over to the ambassador’s desk. “My lady.” Josephine glanced up as Evelyn approached and greeted her.

“Inquisitor. I have a suspicion this is in regards to the Warden Commander’s letter?” Evelyn nodded.

“Her Majesty mentioned that she was going to be sending a letter to you about a potential ally?” That had piqued Evelyn’s interest but she tempered it with caution. Every time they’d gained an advantage the carpet was ripped from beneath their feet.

“Ah yes. I received this letter as well. Her Majesty was unable to join us at Skyhold to which I expressed our regrets but wished her luck in her endeavor.” Evelyn agreed that was the best choice of action. “Her letter regarding the ally. I’m surprised she would ask such a favor of him.”

“Now I’m curious. Just who did the Warden Commander ask? Her older brother the teyrn?” Josephine froze at her words and the look of shock in Josephine’s eyes had Evelyn’s stomach dropping. “My lady. Please tell me my off color joke can remain that, a joke?” Josephine’s head shook slowly.

“I’m afraid not Inquisitor. The Warden Commander, the _queen of Ferelden_ , has indeed requested her brother arrive here to assist in our efforts. It is a way to solidify our relations with Ferelden as the courts got wind of how many Orlesian nobles we receive here.” Evelyn felt the throb at the back of her skull pulse in time with her heart. Ferelden nobles alongside Orlesian nobles? On what is considered neutral ground? The political mess that would result would be catastrophic. 

“I don’t suppose there is any way to turn this gracious invitation down?” Josephine sighed.

“I’m afraid not my lady. We do need all the allies we can gather at this moment. Ferelden, Orlesian, or Free Marches. We need their political connections, coin, or men.” Evelyn knew Josephine was right. It didn’t mean she had to like the idea of having a stranger in her castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Fergus stared up at the stones in the archway leading to Skyhold’s courtyard. He’d agreed to come at the behest of his little sister, a favor to the crown. Alistair and Teagan were worried about the Orlesian influence on the organization. Fergus had been the obvious choice as he ranked higher than Teagan and he’d had some contact with the Inquisition when they’d sent soldiers for Divine Justinia’s funeral procession. The entire thing had been a lovely ceremony and he’d done his part for morning the Divine for Ferelden. Fergus doubted his diplomatic skills, he was a soldier like his father before him. Bryce was a wonderful teryn and his shoes had been so difficult to fill. Fergus honestly would have rather passed the title on to his sister but that was impossible now. 

His horse danced impatiently as Fergus studied the entrance to Skyhold. He noted they didn’t fly Orlesian banners nor did they fly the colors for any Orlesian nobility. If he was not mistaken the banners held the crest of the Inquisition and that of a Free Marches family. _Trevelyan_. Fergus remembered the name but he was not able to recall any faces or names. He blew out a breath as his horse huffed at him to warn him they should move. Fergus had chosen to come alone as a big escort would no doubt draw the attention of demons, darkspawn, and bandit alike. He may have been growing older but he was no creaking old man yet. His sword arm still swung as fast and true as it did in his youth.

Fergus looked around as his horse trotted towards the stables. The merchants hawked their wares and he heard the feminine giggles that tried to draw his attention. He was not admitting to celibacy since the death of his wife but he could count on one hand the number of lovers he’d taken since. The marriage with Orianna had not been a love match but they’d been friends and had a strong bond of family with Oren. He missed them so desperately but it was getting harder and harder to remember Orianna’s voice. He shook himself out of the melancholy thoughts and swung off of his horse. 

“Is that you Master Dennet?” Fergus was surprised to see the grizzled horse master. He’d been at Ostagar before everything had gone to shit. His scar ached as a reminder of that time. 

“Aye?” Dennet turned and narrowed his eyes for a moment before he took in Fergus’s horse. “Ah! You must be a Cousland then. Your family prizes these Amaranthine Chargers. A spirited breed to be sure but fiercely loyal once it’s gained.” Dennet patted the horse’s neck as it snuffled at his pockets. 

“I am indeed a Cousland.” Fergus told him with a chuckle.

“That right? You wouldn’t be that teryn would you?” Fergus bit back another chuckle at the disgusted tone. Not everyone was pleased with nobles. Fergus knew that firsthand when he took the title and all the damage left for him to clean. He sighed as he couldn’t let himself dwell on his father’s mistakes.

“I am indeed that teryn.” Dennet’s eyes widened as he realized he had inadvertently insulted nobility. He didn’t detect the offense normally displayed by the aristocracy. Instead he saw humor shining in the lord’s eyes. “No, I’m not offended.”

“Aye, a noble with sense. That’s a rarity these days.” Dennet scoffed and passed the horse along to a stable hand. A swift kick grabbed their attention. “Aye I see you, ya great beastie.” Dennet snapped at the stall. Fergus was curious now he leaned over to get a look. “Don’t go near that one my lord. You’ll lose a finger or two.” The reptilian head peered over the stall’s door and shock went through Fergus.

“Is that a dracolisk?” Dennet nodded.

“Aye, the Inquisitor’s personal mount. Snips and snaps at everyone passing by except for them. Right bastard you are.” Dennet’s tone was harsh but his touch was gentle as he ran his hand over the dracolisk’s nose.

“I’ve never seen one this close before. It’s eerily beautiful.” Fergus couldn’t help but admire how the scales glittered in the dim stable light. Those eyes held a keen intelligence. Fergus wondered if it understood their common tongue. Its slit pupil locked on him and it let out a curious click. 

“It seems to be curious about you my lord. Strange. It’s usually outright hostile to any newcomer in the stable. Scared some of them Orlesians half the death.” Dennet had worked hard not to laugh that day though when he relayed the news to the Commander, Cullen had no such qualms. 

“Well hello there.” Fergus’s voice soothed the nervous twitching he saw in its shoulders. He gingerly held his hand up for the dracolisk and it rubbed its nose against his hand huffing against him as it familiarized itself with his scent. It let out a rumbling purr and set its chin in Fergus’s hand.

“I’ll be damned. It likes you my lord.” Dennet chuckled as Fergus ran a hand over the dracolisk’s head and neck. Neither noticed the shadow in the entrance of the stable.

Evelyn had watched the man approach her dracolisk. She’d rescued him from an abusive sideshow while they’d been traveling to the Exalted Plains. He’d been wild and as close to feral as a dracolisk could get. Evelyn had released him into the Exalted Plains once they’d taken down the sideshow, she’d watched as his sunset scales disappeared over the horizon. The group had traveled further into the plains and camped for the night. Evelyn had been awakened by a soft thud by her head and a soft clicking chirp. She’d opened her eyes to come face to face with a dead snofleur. Her scream had been mostly silent as she jerked away as her heart lodged in her throat. To her surprise the dracolisk they’d rescued stood there. It nosed at the snofleur and chirped again at her. She’d understood that he’d hunted for her and brought her the gift. She’d accepted his offering and he’d let her pet his scales that day. Ever since they were inseparable. Though he snipped and snapped at everyone else. His favorite being anyone being cheeky with her. Varric had a nickname for it that she would never repeat. 

“Master Dennet.” Her voice broke the peaceful aura of man petting beast. Her dracolisk spotted her and began to chirp and kick at the stall.

“Aye Inquisitor?” Fergus paused as he turned to look at the doorway. He was surprised to see the Inquisitor herself showing up in the stables. The dracolisk not so gently nudged him out of the way and stretched his head out towards her.

“I see Erebos is behaving like usual.” Evelyn stretched out her hand and smiled as her dracolisk gave a happy rumble as he rubbed his cheek against it. “He’s picky about who he lets get close.” 

“My lady.” Fergus bowed his head towards her.

“Good afternoon Teryn Fergus Cousland.” His eyebrow shot up at his full title. “I do pay attention to who comes in through the gates even if I can’t personally see them myself.” Fergus chuckled and noticed Dennet hastily exiting the stables.

“Then you know why I am here then?” He heard the agitated sigh and kept his amusement to himself.

“Yes. An olive branch from the Ferelden royalty. An ally your sister sent to help us.” Evelyn turned her eyes towards him and he saw the distrust simmering there. “I wonder what aide you could truly bring. Many have claimed that they will provide us with so much but it’s all been sugar coated lies. Tread carefully my lord.”


	3. Chapter 3

Fergus was highly impressed by how far the Inquisition had come. He’d been there only a short while but he was witness to the Inquisitor calming down frayed nerves and hot tempers. Noble and common alike and there’d been no shortage of rude nobility to appease. Fergus did what he could and sent his correspondence back to Ferelden, no doubt read by the resident Spymaster. He’d been surprised to see his sister’s former companion aligned with the Inquisition but he knew it shouldn’t have. Leliana was the former left hand of the Divine, it would make sense she’d want justice for her slaying. Fergus had heard stories of what happened at Haven. The red templars, the archdemon, and the avalanche that buried it. He’d also heard of the triumphant return of the Herald to their cause after everyone assumed her dead. The odd thought about what it cost drifted through his mind. Teagan had been furious about the destruction of Haven given its connection to the Temple of Ashes. Fergus could appreciate the Inquisitor’s snap decision to cause the avalanche. Saving the survivors versus some buildings. Yes, Fergus would’ve made the same decision if given the chance. People over wood and nails. His way of handling things post-Blight in Highever. His parents had tried their best but old prejudices were hard to stamp out. Under his rule all citizens were treated equally and were free to find another place if they didn’t want to adhere to his rules.

The Avvaran warrior had surprised him when he arrived at Skyhold. Fergus suspected he surprised the warrior as well when he spoke in the Avvaran language. Eleanor had frowned upon him learning the barbarian language but Bryce convinced her to let Fergus learn it. Bryce had acknowledged that the family had been there long before Calenhad had united the warring tribes and it would be remiss of him to ignore that part of their ancestry. At least that’s what Bryce told Eleanor. Fergus suspected it had little to do with learning his ancestry than to allow his child that one small bit of freedom in an otherwise rigid life. Fergus enjoyed his conversations with Sky Watcher.

Fergus observed his surroundings as he traveled in Skyhold and sometimes out with the Inquisitor when it was allowed. He understood Trevelyan had her own circle she trusted more than a Ferelden nobleman. Unlike the Orlesians, he had learned his skills through blood and sweat instead of powdered wigs and parlor rooms. Though his sword arm was likely to get rusty unless he could find someone to train. He was aware that tongues would be wagging if he did ask the Commander but rumors never bothered him before.

“Leliana. How well do you know the teryn?” Evelyn asked as she stroked Baron Plucky’s feathers. Leliana looked up from her correspondence and gave the Inquisitor a lopsided grin.

“I know his sister far better but I can do my best to answer your questions Inquisitor.” Leliana set the letters aside and watched Evelyn’s posture. Body language was a wonderful indicator of a person’s mood. Evelyn’s shoulders were tense but her hands were relaxed as she gave Baron Plucky attention. The interest was there as she waited for Leliana to answer her questions. She wondered at the interest the Inquisitor had in the teryn. As the brother of one of her most trusted friends, Leliana did feel a certain protectiveness about him. Just as she did for Trevelyan. Perhaps with a slight nudge… Leliana kept the sly smile from her lips as the idea presented itself to her.

“I’m curious about why the Hero of Ferelden would send her brother. It seems odd that she wouldn’t pick someone not as close to her.” Leliana chuckled. “Putting them in the middle of the fire, so to speak, doesn’t sound the most logical.”

“One thing you should know about the queen. She would never trust something of this magnitude to a mere acquaintance. She would only let someone she trusts act in her name. Her older brother is that person. That and she needs to know she can trust the person to act in Ferelden’s interests while _also_ providing what she promised.” Evelyn sighed and turned to face Leliana. Her thoughts were written on her face. The reluctance to grasp at hope. “You want to know if we can trust him?” Evelyn nodded. “I always advise caution with these things. However, I would say that you can trust Fergus Cousland. He’s a good man who has dealt with a lot of tragedy and rose above it to become a fair and just leader of his own people.” Evelyn gasped as she remembered what her father and mother spoke about.

“The massacre of Highever...” Leliana nodded her head. That night that the Cousland family was betrayed by a power hungry family friend slaughtering everyone in the castle. Even the children hadn’t been spared. Rumors had circulated that the teryn’s wife and young son had been victims that night. Evelyn couldn’t imagine that kind of pain. Evelyn sighed. “I must apologize for being skeptical about his intentions for being here.”

“He has been truthful in his correspondence with the crown.” Evelyn’s eyes shot up in surprise at the admission.

“You read his letters?” Leliana gave her that all too innocent smile. Of course she read the letters. She’d be a fool not to and Evelyn did not believe for a second Leliana was a fool. Evelyn had a feeling she read everyone’s mail. From her correspondence to the king of Ferelden and empress of Orlais down to the lowly kitchen maid sending a love letter to her young love. Nothing was safe from Leliana’s eyes and no one was the wiser for it. Which made her the perfect spymaster. “You say he’s not revealed anything that could lead to problems?” Leliana shook her head. “Then perhaps he truly is here on his sister’s behalf and not the Ferelden crown.”

“I believe so. Teryn Cousland has also sent for some of his private militia to join our ranks. Though he does routinely correspond with the king he is not here to represent the Ferelden crown in an official capacity. He is here on the request of the Hero of Ferelden, not the Queen of Ferelden, despite them being the same person.”

“That is certainly generous.” Evelyn wondered at that. Surely he’d have seen the benefit to sending plans to the Ferelden crown? Or was he aware Leliana read the mail. Fergus Cousland was not an idiot.

“He is also in possession of darkspawn knowledge as well as a well respected strategist. Cullen has thanked me repeatedly for sending that letter to Warden Cousland and gaining his lordship.” Leliana smiled as Evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose. No doubt the Commander was happy to have a fellow Ferelden warrior. One who had seen the ravages of war and would have a small grasp of what they were up against. If only she could be as happy as Cullen was.

“I get it. He’s useful and is actually providing us aide we desperately needed. His presence also lends up credibility in the eyes of the Ferelden crown. Which will come in handy with our foothold in Crestwood.” Leliana nodded at Evelyn’s conclusion. She bid the Inquisitor a fond farewell as Trevelyan turned on her heel. Evelyn headed down the steps and out to the courtyard. The activity never failed to amaze her. A few short months ago the place had been overgrown and crumbling and now it housed the entirety of the Inquisition forces. The sight of the banners did give her a small sense of pride. Her eyes were drawn to Bull’s massive form standing next to the training ring. That was surrounded by both soldiers of the Inquisition, militia members, and the Chargers. Evelyn joined the crowd at Bull’s side noting the path that was cleared for her as she stopped at the fence.

“Bull? What’s going on?” Bull turned and spotted Evelyn approaching. He raised his hand in greeting.

“Boss! Just in time! Come on.” Bull pushed Evelyn towards the fence. She huffed and stepped onto the first rung to haul herself up. Her eyes widened at what she saw in the middle of the ring. Her Commander of Forces with a sword in his hand, bare chested, glistening with sweat as he faced off against her guest of honor. Similarly dressed but with a two handed grip on his sword. Her eyes raked over Fergus and took in the broad expanse of a back. The way his breeches tightened and shaped the tight buttocks had her face heating. Her eyes scanned the taut muscles of his back and she sucked in a breath at the scars there. Those spoke of a life far from a sheltered noble. Those were scars of war. Yet there was an elegance in the way he moved against Cullen, the way his dark hair flopped against his forehead. He shifted his stance and moved his feet to parry and counter all of Cullen’s attacks with the longsword. She was enraptured by the sight.

“You might want to close your jaw there boss. You’re starting to drool.” Evelyn snapped to attention at Bull’s voice as her eyes wandered down to those tight buttocks showcased in form fitted cloth. She glared at Bull as he burst out laughing for catching her staring. She fought the urge to blush as he grinned cheekily at her.

“Bull…” Evelyn gave him a warning before he leaned against the fence still chortling. “I swear I will take Cassandra to fight the next dragon and leave you here.” It was almost comical how fast Bull sobered up and gave her a pleading look. His worst nightmare would be to let the Seeker fight the dragon without him. Evelyn didn’t think she needed to say that Cassandra would be more than happy to give up her spot to Bull when it came to dragons. Despite the family legacy, Cassandra Pentaghast was just not the type for dragon hunting.

“That’s not playing fair boss.” She crossed her arms and turned her head as he gave a tiny whine about not fighting dragons. The cheer that went up in the crowd drew Evelyn’s attention back to the two seasoned warriors. Her eyes returned in time to see Fergus use the pommel of his sword to strike the shield Cullen had strapped to his hand to momentarily stun him. Before he swept his leg out and knocked Cullen off his feet and into the mud. Fergus chuckled and extended his hand to Cullen who also had a smile on his face.

“Where did you learn that move?” Their voices drifted over to Evelyn as they walked towards the side to clean up. The water trough was there to ensure soldiers were able to cleanse their bodies and wounds to help keep the infection down.

“In the Ostagar wilds from the Chasind that saved me.” Evelyn was surprised to hear Ostagar come from Fergus. She hadn’t known he had been involved with that horrific battle against the darkspawn. The night the former king of Ferelden had been left for dead because of his father-in-law and a civil war loomed over the country. The Free Marches hadn’t gotten much information about what happened at the battle but the refugees had been more than willing to share their stories. To think the teryn had been there in person and seen all that devastation then to come home and find out his entire family had been massacred and his sister on a path to unite a nation. Evelyn was sure a lesser man would have broken. Perhaps she could extend a hand in friendship to the teryn, get to know him. She didn’t want to question her motives too deeply but there was a tug in her belly as she watched him towel off his face. The way his muscles pulled and bunched had her bottom lip sucked between her teeth as a steady throb began between her legs. The man was a splendid sight to behold when he stood there next to the golden haired Commander. _Traitorous body._ Evelyn had to remind herself it was best to think with her head and not her libido. Though… Her head tilted just slightly as the teryn walked away with Cullen. Watching the man walk away was enough to rekindle that ember of desire in her gut.

“It’s like poetry in motion.” Evelyn snapped up straight as she heard Dorian’s voice. “Oh don’t bother to deny it. I was staring too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of spousal death and death of a child in this chapter. Nothing graphic or in detail.

Fergus was surprised to receive the missive from the Inquisitor. She wished to speak with him privately? He truly didn’t want to overthink it but the thought of being alone with the woman was enough to heat his blood. Fergus scoffed at his own body. The Inquisitor was most likely going to discuss politics or ask for advice on how to approach Alistair. He still made sure his shirt was pressed and free of worn spots. His trousers were plain but made of fine cloth tucked into sturdy leather boots. He kept his weapons off of him as he doubted the Inquisitor had any nefarious plans for him. He sighed and headed out of his chamber. The servant had made sure he knew which door to use to find the Inquisitor’s rooms. 

Fergus was surprised to see the only people left in the great hall were those that had passed out from copious amounts of alcohol, guards, and a few of the Inquisitor’s companions. The dwarf was familiar and he remembered that Alistair had gone on that insane trip before his sister had left for her quest. According to his sister it was quite the adventure. “My lord.” Varric bowed as Fergus approached.

“You’re… Varric correct?” Varric’s eyes widened in surprise.

“I’m honored you know my name sir. Are you a fan of my works?” Varric bowed his head as Fergus laughed at the impish tone.

“I do remember those involved in my brother-in-law’s shenanigans. And I also purchased a copy of Hard in Hightown the last time I was in Kirkwall.” Varric winced at the reminder of that misadventure with the king of Ferelden but chuckled as he saw the merriment in Fergus’s face. 

“We did deliver him back in one piece. I made Isabela promise we would. Wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of your sister after all.” Fergus grinned as he agreed.

“Yes. She is a rather spirited person. Probably how she keeps the country afloat.” Fergus admitted as Varric burst out into laughter.

“You’re not so bad for a nobleman.” 

“Now that is a compliment if I’ve ever heard one.” The dwarf chuckled and bid him a farewell. He watched as the teryn made his way to the Inquisitor’s door. Now that was interesting. Varric wondered what business would bring the teryn into the private chambers of her ladyship. A tryst? Clandestine meetings seemed to be the _du jour_ of the nobility after all. 

“That’s a good line.” Varric hastily scribbled it down to remember for one of his future books. He looked up as the door shut quietly behind Fergus and chuckled as he turned back to his papers. The Inquisitor could be involved with far worse people after all.

Fergus rounded the corner and took in the Inquisitor’s room. The same Free Marches and Inquisition hybrid banners hung from the walls next to sheer white curtains. There were hardly any other decorations lining the walls. A few paintings here and there but nothing too drastic. Nothing that told him who Evelyn was as a person, the one underneath the title. The gigantic four poster bed with red silk sheets had heat curling low in his gut. Fergus reminded himself that he was here for conversation. Yet the image of the Inquisitor inviting him to bed popped into his mind. There was no denying his attraction to the woman. Her looks were only a part of it. Her determination, her sharp wit, the humor that was quick to draw a laugh from someone. All of that drew him to this beautiful, complicated woman. It made him ache to have her so close and yet so far. Women such as her were not for him.

He approached her as she sat at her desk pouring over what appeared to be letters. Her brow was furrowed and she leaned her cheek against her fist as her eyes scrolled through the paper’s content. “I take it that isn’t good news?”

The rich timbre of his voice rolled over Evelyn in a loving caress. She could almost feel the warmth of his hand running over her back despite him standing in front of her desk. These feelings, this attraction, could be dangerous. He was Ferelden nobility, she was the Inquisitor. If she chose to get involved with him would Orlais take it as a sign of favoritism? Would they twist it to cast the Inquisition in a bad light? Evelyn knew they would. “It’s from Orlais, is it ever good news?” Her eyes looked up as he started to laugh. 

“No, I must agree with you there my lady. News from Orlais is rarely good.” A lopsided smile formed on her lips and she waved at the plush chairs in front of her fireplace. He bowed his head and took her up on the offer. Evelyn joined him in the adjacent chair and offered him a tankard. “I will say, I need to get your connections my lady.”

“Oh?”

“Skyhold has some of the finest mead I’ve been able to taste. Even Denerim never got the kind you receive.” Evelyn chuckled and promised to give him the name of her contact. They sat in silence for a few moments before Fergus looked up from the flames. “To what do I owe the pleasure of that invitation?” 

“Can I not invite a handsome man to my chambers?” Fergus chuckled.

“I’d be honored if I believed that to be true. You, my lady, are far more cautious than that.” The surprise was written on her face as he chuckled. “My connection to the Ferelden crown would pose quite the political dilemma if you were involved with me. The Orlesians would lose their minds.” It was Evelyn’s turn to laugh as he hit the nail on the head.

“You are correct. While I am far from what the Inquisition deserves as it’s leader. I am all it will get and I do want to take care of it while it is in my hands.” Evelyn smiled at the licking flames in the fireplace. Fergus chuckled. “I did want to get to know you better my lord. I fear I only know rumors and conjecture. I don’t want to rely on those.”

“I’m an open book my lady.” Her eyes cut to him and he nodded at the hesitant question in them. “Yes. Even that.” Evelyn wasn’t about to trample all over the teryn’s feelings and memories, but she did have to know.

“How did a Ferelden nobleman come to speak the Avvaran tongue?” Fergus threw back his head and laughed. Evelyn waited patiently for him to finish and saw as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

“Not exactly what I thought your first question would be my lady. I’ll admit.” He leaned back in the chair’s soft cushions. “My father convinced my mother that I should learn it as a boy. His excuse to her was that our family had been a part of the tribes that Calenhad united way back in the day. The real reason?” Fergus’s eyes softened as he thought of his father. Evelyn could see the fondness still there. They must have been loving parents. “He knew that my life would be rigorously controlled due to my status. My schooling, my friends, my training, _everything_ would be controlled by someone else. He wanted to give me as much freedom as he could. And that was choosing to learn the Avvaran language.” 

“Dare I ask what your sister’s request was?” Fergus grinned as he remembered.

“She wanted one summer where she could be free. Free from schooling and learning The Game. Just where she and I could run around the country estate of our aunt. It was one of our favorite memories growing up.” Evelyn envied that a little but she knew what challenges a young noblewoman faced growing up. 

“It sounds like your parents loved you very much.” Fergus nodded. 

“That night. The night Arl Howe betrayed our family. My father was fatally wounded. My sister didn’t want to leave him. He convinced her to go and my mother stayed behind. They sacrificed themselves so that my sister could survive and find me.” Fergus curled his fingers around his tankard. “She did wind up avenging our family.”

“We don’t need to speak of it my lord.” Fergus shook his head.

“It is an unpleasant memory. Painful. But I don’t go into an uncontrollable rage anymore when I think of it.” Evelyn sucked in a breath as he sighed. “My wife and son were their early victims. My sister swore to cut down every single man that had been involved in the siege.” Evelyn shifted in her seat and reached over covering his forearm with her hand. “She kept her promise. Every man and woman that was involved with the massacre were punished.” Fergus looked down at her hand on his arm. A sense of comfort. How long had it been since someone touched him so gently? Even if there was no other intention behind it? _Years._

“My wife and I did not have a love match you see. It was an arrangement that suited both our families. My family gained the vast fortune of hers and her family gained the lofty title of mine.” Oriana did not deserve her fate, she had been a good wife to him. Evelyn nodded and he sighed. “The worst to accept was Oren.”

“Your son?” Fergus nodded. The pain was still raw when he thought of his son despite the decade it had been. He would have been nearing his twentieth year. Almost a man himself. Fergus sighed and looked down at his mead.

“He was only six years old.” Fergus sighed. “I did not mean to steer the conversation towards this melancholy topic.” Evelyn shook her head and did something that surprised them both. She straightened and brought her arms around his shoulders. 

“Not your fault.” She murmured as he set his tankard aside. His arms wrapped around her waist and she tipped over onto his lap but the teryn did nothing except return the embrace. Evelyn had seen the shadows in his eyes. The man had seen so much.

“No. The worst was what Howe did afterwards.” Evelyn watched as his eyes faced the fire. “I never got to bury them you see.” Her eyes widened. “None of them. Our parents, my wife, my son. Howe burned them in a pit after he took over the castle.” Evelyn’s jaw dropped at the flat tone in his voice. 

“You said your sister got vengeance?” Fergus nodded. The edge of his lip curled as he remembered Alistair retelling the story. His sister never did want to tell him the entirety of it but Alistair had no such hesitation.

“Oh yes. You see Loghain had decided to pass our title over to Howe as there were no living descendants. She went toe to toe with him in Arl Eamon’s Denerim estate. One thing to know about my sister? She can become ice at the drop of a hat if needed to. Loghain implied our family was a traitor. She laughed in his face and told him _”Would you care to remember which family it was that stood on your side during the uprising against Orlais? Was it the Cousland name or was it the Howe name?”_ Evelyn tilted her head in confusion as Fergus grinned.

“You see the Howe family initially threw in their lot with Orlais during Maric’s war. Our family stood by Maric and Loghain’s side in the beginning. Howe’s family _only_ came to Maric’s aide when it was clear they were winning. My sister threw it in his face that he was backing a family that had already shown where its loyalties were.” Fergus smirked. “Alistair told me that Loghain and Howe were both red faced as my sister did not back down. She also reminded him that he was _not_ king and _not_ acting regent according to Ferelden law. So he had no authority to pass along our family’s title to someone outside the family. And seeing as how she was standing right in front of him, she’d be taking that title back.” Evelyn bit her bottom lip to keep the laughter in check. “You can laugh. I did.” She pressed her hand to her mouth as she laughed at the image his words invoked.

Fergus acted without thought. His lips brushed hers while they were full of laughter and it tasted sweet. Oh so sweet. The barest hint of her taste and he pulled back. Evelyn stared at him in shock and he readied an apology before her hands cradled his cheeks. She pulled him back in with surprising strength and covered his lips with hers. The taste of her wine seeped into him as his tongue swept against hers. Her fingers curled against the scruff on his cheeks as he angled his head to take the kiss deeper. His blood hummed in his veins as her body strained against his. His hands and fingers itched to touch, to take, to make her cry out his name while under him. Instead he lifted his head and swore under his breath as her pupils were blown wide. She was temptation personified but it would be a horrible idea to get involved. Now anyway. Fergus sighed as Evelyn’s eyes cleared and the implication of what she’d just done hit her.

“My lord.” He shook his head.

“Don’t. I am grown up enough to know when I should keep my hands to myself.” Evelyn blinked as his hands had remained on her waist the entire time. They’d not moved at all. “Becoming involved with me would be a political nightmare for you.” She gave him a tiny nod. 

“But the Inquisition…” Evelyn chewed on her bottom lip. 

“I understand my lady. I understand.”


	5. Chapter 5

Fergus merely sighed as he arrived at the Halamshiral palace. The opulent décor was the same as it always was. Gold, marble, and was that some sort of pink crystal? Most likely. Fergus wouldn’t put it past the nobles. He heard their whispers at his back as he walked through the gardens. He was not there on the behalf of the Inquisition despite Lady Montilyet’s pleas that he attends wearing the Inquisition banner. His brother-in-law reached out to him to attend on Ferelden’s behalf. As Alistair put it: _you are far more diplomatic than myself and Arl Teagen. You’ll be able to deal with the Orlesians better than us_. Fergus crumpled the letter up and tossed it in his fireplace but he agreed to attend the ball. 

“A ball when your country is at each other’s throats. What’s more Orlesian than that?” Fergus murmured to himself as he saw Trevelyan standing with Gaspard. Fergus knew how the Grand Duke felt about Ferelden. For all her faults, and there were quite a few, Celene at least wanted peace with his country. Gaspard would love to tear both countries apart if it meant having Ferelden under Orlesian rule again. A masked servant appeared at his side.

“My lord, they are announcing the guests at this time.” Fergus kept his sigh to himself and nodded. He followed the servant inside and contemplated what he heard Evelyn talking about. In that vision she’d seen. Orlais torn apart because the Empress was assassinated. Orlais was, despite everything Ferelden in him screaming in denial, the only thing keeping Tevinter at bay. Loathe as he was to admit it, Fergus knew they needed Orlais strong to stand against Tevinter. Or, a quiet voice told him, a Qunari invasion. 

“Hailing from Ferelden. His lordship Teryn of Highever, Fergus Cousland. Acting on behalf of the Ferelden monarchy.” Fergus strode out onto the landing and bowed to the crowd. He knew how to play his part of dandy nobleman. He walked along the sparkling marble floor as the man declared all his heroic deeds. It was enough to make him nauseous how much stock the Orlesians put into pomp and circumstance. He made it to the Empress and bowed low to Celene. 

“Good evening my lord.” Her voice was lovely, he couldn’t deny that. To anyone unsuspecting they’d take it as a normal greeting. Eleanor had not been careless in his and his sister’s education.

“Your worship. Halamshiral is all that I’ve heard and more.” Fergus straightened and met Celene with his head held high. She tilted her head in acknowledgement.

“I am pleased to hear. I will not keep you from the evening festivities. Do enjoy yourself my lord.” Fergus bowed low again at the dismissal and left after giving the appropriate praise. He quickly blended back into the crowd as much as he was able. He watched as Evelyn was subjected to the same fate as he. Fergus knew that as much attention was on him, even more was on her. Both Orlais and Ferelden wanted to see what the Inquisition would do. 

He leaned against the corner as he watched the crowd mingling. The wine was too sweet and the perfume too thick. It gave him a headache to listen to these popinjays talk in circles with one another. While Ferelden nobility was far from perfect there was half the song and dance the Orlesians needed to communicate. His eyes landed on Leliana who seemed to be having the time of her life before they moved on to the commander. The two men shared a sympathetic look before Fergus searched out a familiar head of hair. His eyes landed on Evelyn as she spoke with Lady Montilyet. She moved smoothly through the crowds, The Game coming naturally to her. He knew a little about what the Inquisition planned but he was honest with Evelyn when she shared it with him. It would be better for her if he were to remain as distant from it as possible, given the tensions between the two countries. He assured her he would be there in an instant if she required assistance but for both their sake… She had to remain neutral. 

“My lord.” Fergus turned at the sultry voice and his eyes narrowed before the lines smoothed away. The blonde hair, the silver mask, the over-the-top garb. He knew who he was speaking to. Florianne de Chalons.

“Your Grace.” Fergus bowed low to the woman. “Might I inquire as to the honor of being blessed with your presence?” He kept his smile light and on the edge of flirty. Just as the Orlesians appreciated. She brought out her fan and placed it at her left ear before drawing it through her hand. He resisted the urge to comment. No man would admit openly to understanding the language women used when they spoke with their fans but he grew up with a mother and a younger sister who required him to be her partner when learning such things. To stave off boredom, he picked up the language as well. _I wish to be rid of you. I hate you._ Fergus thought her oddly bold for declaring her intentions so clearly. He didn’t think Orlesians underestimated their opponents but perhaps that was when their opponents weren’t ‘Ferelden dog lords’ or whatever the insult of the day was.

“Can I not simply wish to converse with a charming and handsome man?” She batted her eyelashes at him and Fergus gave her a bland smile.

“I’m honored to be in such high esteem with your grace.” He tucked his hands behind him and kept that bland smile on his face. Florianne gave him a predatory smile and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in alarm.

“You do keep such esteemed company yourself my lord. Rumors circulate that you are affiliated with the Inquisition?” Fergus merely inclined his head at her question.

“I am acting on behalf of the Hero of Ferelden to guard Thedas against whatever threat that looms.” Fergus smiled as he saw Florianne’s eyes narrow at him. Oh she did not appreciate his answer at all. Even the Orlesians could not disparage the Hero of Ferelden’s name. Her lips parted as if to continue but the ringing of the bell interrupted her.

“My apologies my lord. It seems I am required elsewhere.” Fergus bowed low once more as she curtsied.

“I am bereft without your company but duties must not be neglected.” Florianne nodded and turned daintily on her heel. His eyes narrowed as she left and the pulsing at the back of his skull started to get worse. How much worse could the night get?

“Remind me to not question fate.” Evelyn turned at the familiar voice. The frown lines eased on her face as she saw Fergus approach with wine. “I asked myself earlier tonight how much worse could it be.” He handed her the glass of wine. “Turns out conversing with the grand duchess pales in comparison to assassination attempts and Corypheus high jacking the ball.” 

Evelyn couldn’t help the laugh that escaped as she accepted the wine. “So it would seem my lord.” Fergus leaned against the railing beside her. She sighed and looked up at the sky. “I wonder if I am making the right choices.” Fergus looked over at her in surprise. “Leaving the fate of the Wardens in my hands? The fate of Orlais?” Evelyn sighed. “I’m from a small noble family in the Free Marches. How can people trust so blindly?” Fergus chuckled and Evelyn looked over at him. 

“You offer hope my lady.” Her eyes widened as he spoke. “You offer hope and a solution. While the other countries are working to protect their own they weren’t offering a _solution_. Perhaps it took some time for them to trust you but now they have seen what you can do.” Fergus took a sip of his wine. “As for the small noble family business. Might I remind you as to the origins of my country’s current ruler, my brother-in-law?” Evelyn blinked and couldn’t stop the smile. “Or of Kirkwall’s Champion? Just because you don’t come from a grand family doesn’t mean that you aren’t destined for great things my lady. The question is what you do with it.” 

“Some wisdom from you my lord?” Fergus gave her a grin at the teasing. “Thank you. That does reassure me somewhat. I still don’t have a way to stop Corypheus. And I don’t believe I’m any closer to doing so.”

“You will. Every step takes you closer to an answer. Now.” Fergus turned to look back at the ballroom before he shifted and bowed to Evelyn. “Might I have this dance my lady?” Evelyn was surprised as he grabbed her wine and his to set them aside.

“I’d be remiss in turning down an invitation from you my lord.” She laughed and slid into his arms like she belonged there. Having him so close played havoc on her heart. The smell of worn leather reached her it was comforting as it was _his_. He didn’t smother himself in the perfumes or colognes the others did and that made him all the more irresistible. She could feel the heat from his hand through the fine cloth of her uniform. He moved gracefully, more so than she would have expected. “I must commend you on your dancing skills my lord.” His chuckle sent a tendril of heat curling in her belly.

“Do remember I have a younger sister. Who was required to learn all of the courtly things that women must learn. Which included dancing.” Evelyn chuckled as she remembered a similar memory from her own childhood.

“And forced you into the spot of unwilling dance partner?” He laughed earnestly at her sarcasm. Her breath lodged in her throat as she watched him. Resisting him was becoming a far greater challenge than she assumed. Ever since that kiss in her quarters she’d tried to keep him at arm’s length. He had been right. Becoming involved with him would be political suicide. At least for their Orlesian allies. Her chest ached for what she wanted so desperately but knew she couldn’t have. 

“This won’t last forever my lady.” His hand reached up and brushed some hair from her face. Her eyes met his in surprise, it was as if he read her mind. His lips gently glided over her forehead in an achingly tender caress before he stepped back as the music stopped. “When it is over…” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles while his eyes gave her a far darker promise.


	6. Chapter 6

In his mind all he saw was flames. Green shifting into red as he recalled the devastation of another fateful battle. Fergus knew comparing the siege of Denerim to the battle taking place before him was pointless. Yet the outcome would be the same. The fate of the world rested upon the shoulders of another person he held dear, and he was stuck _once again_ in the spectator’s seat. Evelyn had rushed on ahead with only three other companions before he could utter a protest. They had their chance to defeat Corypheus and he knew they shouldn’t squander it. The knowledge did little to ease the worry in his heart.

“Demons!!” Fergus turned at the cry from the scouts. He drew his sword and stood side by side with the others as the demons spewed from the Breach. He wouldn’t be able to join Evelyn’s side to protect the world but he could make sure she had something to come home to. His steel slashed through the demons easily. Sweat poured off his forehead and soaked his tunic under the armor he wore as he plowed through the hordes of demons. He glanced up at the castle every chance he got with a silent prayer that she was safe. He stood back to back with the Commander as they rallied the troops, Ferelden, Orlesian, and Free Marches alike, for one final push against the demons. Fergus knew it, as did the Commander, that more was at stake than petty squabbles between countries. Blood spilled the same, no matter the title on the head of the soldier. 

An explosion rocked the area. The shockwave sent the demons screaming into ash and sent soldiers to their ass. It was like a solid punch to the chest. Fergus barely remained on his feet as the wave smacked him. He was shaking his head clear when he heard it. “They. They did it!!” “My lady did it!” “The Breach! It’s closed!!” His eyes shot up to the sky and it was true. The pulsating green starburst was _gone_. In its place was a scar. A scar that shone with an otherworldly light, a tiny reminder of what had happened. The jubilant cheers were soon morphed into horror as the pieces of temple and castle came crashing to the ground. The breath froze in his lungs as he watched the stone fall. It was as if the world stopped moving. Fergus found his feet moving before his mind could fully process what happened.

“Evelyn!”

A sharp pain jabbed her skull as a pulse of pain throbbed in her chest. Her lungs burned as she took in the much needed air. Raw burning pain filled her chest as she struggled to sit up. Evelyn managed to stagger to her legs ignoring the aches in her bones and joints. A cautious movement brought her attention to the left where Solas knelt. By the now shattered orb. Evelyn limped over to him full of regrets. That orb had been significant to Solas, a relic of the elves’ lost past. Her heart ached at seeing the shattered look on his face. For all their disagreements, Evelyn had truly wanted to save this for him. 

“Solas. I’m so sorry.” Evelyn’s whisper broke his attention and he gazed up at her. The genuine remorse in her eyes surprised him for a moment. In the end he knew it was not her fault. She’d been drawn into this plot unwillingly but had done what she could with what she was given.

“Truly it is not your fault.” They both looked up as they heard the raised voices. One in particular rose above the din and sent her heart soaring. _Evelyn!!_ Solas saw the wistfulness, the _want_ , in her eyes. He stood with the shards of the orb cradled in his hands. “Go on Inquisitor. Celebrate your victory. He is waiting for you.” Solas couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as her cheeks darkened in embarrassment. 

“Solas…” He nodded towards the arched doorway that once lead to a grand ritual chamber. Evelyn sighed and nodded. She knew what needed to be done. She didn’t see Solas disappear into the shadows as she walked towards the light. Evelyn gazed down at everyone as they gathered at the base of the stairs. Her eyes met his as he stood at the back. Everything in her yearned for his touch. The soft chuckle got her attention.

“Alright, alright. Let him through, will you? Watching these two is making my teeth hurt.” Varric shrugged as Bull laughed before he stepped to the side. Fergus made it through to the front and a cheer went up when he pulled Evelyn into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his chest as he pulled her against him.

“I do love happy endings.”

“Eh that’ll happen later.”

“Must you _always_ make it vulgar Sera?” Evelyn’s laugh was muffled against Fergus’s chest as she heard her dearest friends bickering behind him. Fergus had never heard anything more beautiful. His face pressed against her hair just breathing in as his fingers twisted in the fabric of her tunic. She smelled of her wildflower perfume but it was smeared with smoke and a sharp bite that slapped at his senses. A leftover from the magic. Fergus didn’t care. She was safe and back in his arms. 

“While I hate to break up this reunion… We must get back. The Inquisitor must address the people.” Vivienne’s quiet voice broke through the little bubble. Fergus stepped back and cupped her cheek with his hand letting his thumb stroke her cheekbone.

“Duty calls.” Evelyn gave him a wobbly smile before she stepped back and around him.

“As always my lady.” Fergus walked back with the group. He stayed in the background as Evelyn addressed the troops and allies that joined them. He turned as Bull clapped him on the shoulder.

“The Chargers and I will keep the guards busy tonight.” He winked before heading off to find his men. Fergus chuckled as he fully understood what Bull meant. Fergus debated whether or not he should go forward with what he planned. Was it still political suicide for her to be involved with him? The Inquisition had done its duty and eliminated the threat to Thedas. He nodded to himself and slipped inside the castle. 

True to his word, Bull kept the guards occupied leaving the Inquisitor’s door open. Fergus had the servants bring a small tray up to the Inquisitor’s room as he climbed the stairs to Evelyn’s room. He discarded his armor and took the time to clean himself up using her bathroom. The servant discreetly set the tray out on the table by the fireplace. Fergus just had to wait.

Evelyn trudged up the stairs the exhaustion weighing each and every step. The warm crackle of the fire reached her ears and brought visions of her luxurious bed to mind. Surprise shook the exhaustion off as she spotted the tray of food and long legs next to the fireplace. “My lord?” Her eyes met his and that lazy grin on his face. 

“Surprised?” She chuckled and joined him on the plush rug. She’d missed seeing him at the celebration downstairs but it made sense now. The way every single one of her friends rushed her to go to her room. They were all in on it, the little shits. Yet she couldn’t find it in her to be angry. She’d get them back later in that case.

“Very. Though now I understand why both Bull and Dorian chased me away from my own party.” Fergus threw back his head and laughed. Evelyn’s own smile was warm and soft as she saw the lines disappear around his eyes. 

“Yes. He was rather insistent I know the guards would be preoccupied tonight.” Evelyn’s jaw dropped as she realized the extent of the meddling. She huffed and turned to go downstairs and give Bull a piece of her mind when his arm slipped around her waist. He tugged until she sat between his legs with his chest pressed against her back. “They care about you.” She sighed as the words were whispered against her temple. His lips grazed her skin, sliding down until she turned and met his lips with her own. His arm tensed around her waist as she brushed her tongue across his bottom lip.

“My lady. My restraint only goes so far.” Heat flooded her face when she felt his reaction against the curves of her bottom. “You’ve been through so much. This is a night for you to relax.” The quiet words burned in her belly. She didn’t want to relax. She wanted _him_. Evelyn shifted until she was facing him on her knees.

“I don’t want to relax.” Her fingers curled in his shirt and pulled until her lips covered his in a hungry kiss. He stiffened underneath her and she almost started to second guess herself. Then something shifted between them. His hands came up and pulled her until she was flush against him. His lips moved beneath hers, growing heated as the kiss went deeper. A tiny sound escaped her and that was his undoing. 

His fingers reached between them and slipped the buttons free on her clothing, until the fabric fell away from her chest. His lips slid down to her jaw while his hands slipped the top off her leaving her bare before his gaze. His hands slid up until they were filled with her breasts. His thumbs brushed her nipples until heat tightened in her belly. His lips left a burning trail down the column of her neck and over the slope of her breast. Her fingers threaded through his hair as heat spiraled through her at the touch of his lips against her sensitive skin. He was infinitely gentle as his hands shaped and molded her breasts while his lips worshipped the skin there. Soft words of praise caressed her ears as he gave her a small biting kiss on the side of her breast.

“Sensitive my lady?” Evelyn could feel the smug grin as she looked down at him. Fergus merely chuckled and surprised her when he moved in one fluid motion to his feet taking her with him. Evelyn gasped as she clung to him at the sense of weightlessness. She squealed when he unceremoniously dropped her on the bed. He shrugged out of his tunic leaving his chest bare to her gaze. Evelyn breathed a quiet sigh of appreciation at the broad chest. Her fingers itched to run over the skin and she wondered how he tasted. “Enjoying the view?” Her eyes snapped up to his at being caught and she saw the amusement in his eyes. 

“What if I am?” She raised her chin in a dare and he leaned over her on the bed, caging her in. 

“You can look all you want later.” One of his fingers hooked into the waistband of her trousers. “I want to have you beneath me moaning my name first.” Heat pulse between her legs at his words. Evelyn lifted her hips as he pulled her pants down along with her undergarments. She shivered as his callused hands slid up the inside of her thighs easing between them. Evelyn shuddered at the look in his eyes as he lowered himself to her slick heat. 

“Fergus?” He groaned at the sound of his name on her lips. Her hand hesitantly touched his cheek.

“You should know. I don’t take this lightly.” Her heart squeezed at his words. Deep down she knew. A lesser man would’ve thrown caution to the wind, political standing be damned. Not Fergus. He cared too deeply, too much. He had always put her first in front of his own desires. Just once she knew it was alright for him to be selfish. She’d be selfish with him. 

“Neither do I. It’s alright Fergus. Please.” His lips cruised along the inside of her thigh, slowly approaching where her body throbbed for him. A small sound escaped her as he skipped over her dripping core and nibbled at her other thigh. “Why?”

“I liked hearing that word on your lips my lady.” Evelyn gazed at him in confusion.

“What word?” Frustration bubbled up as his lips stopped inches from where she wanted them. 

“Please.” Her head fell back as his lips finally, _finally_ settled over her aching core. His tongue pressed inside as his thumb gently massaged her clit. Her fingers twisted in the sheets as his arm kept her hips anchored for his mouth. Her thighs squeezed his head as he moved to gently suck on her clit. His finger slipped inside her slick folds. He groaned against her clit as her body tightened around his finger. He added a second one curling them until he found it. The sharp cry bounced off her bedroom walls as he found that spot that had her toes curling. 

Her head twisted back and forth as the tension built inside her. He lifted his head and she whined at him. “Are you feeling good my lady?” He smirked as he pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

“You’re a devil Fergus Cousland.” Evelyn keened when his lips closed over her clit again. She came with his name on her lips. Evelyn reached for him as he moved up her body. His lips pressed a shaky kiss to her temple. 

“Are you certain my lady?” Evelyn rolled her hips against his as his erection dragged against her still sensitive clit. 

“I’ve never been more certain. Now.” Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he reached down to free his straining cock from his trousers. Evelyn moaned as his cock head bumped against her clit. Her head fell back as he lined his cock up with her entrance. 

Fergus kissed her as he slipped inside her body. He swallowed her moan until he was fully seated inside her. He breathed out as his lips cruised over her face. He wanted to let her adjust to his size until her thighs squeezed his waist. “Fergus, if you don’t start moving.” A laugh escaped him at the frustrated threat in her voice. 

“As my lady wishes.” He groaned as his hips moved against hers. He reached between them to tease the sensitive nub in time with his thrusts. Evelyn’s head fell back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Fergus was slowly going to lose his mind. The pleasure felt too good clouding his mind. Sweat slid down his cheek as he moved faster chasing his own release. When her body convulsed around his he was gone. Fergus kept his weight on his forearms as he struggled to regain his breathing. He slipped to the side and pulled Evelyn against him. 

“Fergus?” He looked down at her as she lifted her face to his. “Don’t go anywhere.” Fergus nodded and pulled her close. He wasn’t planning on leaving her side. His mind whirled as he felt her breathing even out beside him. There was a lot in store for their future.


	7. Chapter 7

Fergus chuckled as he stood in the courtyard of the Halamshiral palace. Two years had passed and he’d enjoyed his time with Evelyn. The Inquisition may have defeated Corypheus but their work was far from over they discovered. He’d had to return to Ferelden after Corypheus was defeated. Alistair had called him as had his own duties as teryn. When he was able, he made his way to Skyhold. Despite his best efforts, Alistair had grown worried about the Crestwood hold. Fergus was more than a little offended when Teagan had accused him of not being partial. Fergus had sacrificed just as much as Teagan had for Ferelden and yet he was slapped with a potential traitorous title. His sister had sent a scathing letter to her husband regarding that situation. Fergus had laughed out loud when Alistair invited him for dinner and told him about it. Fergus warned him he’d married a feisty woman. Alistair merely told his side of things which Fergus was happy to alleviate his worries. The Inquisition had no intentions or desires to claim either empire. Both Orlais and Ferelden looked at them with suspicion so why would they do anything to tip the scales in either direction. Fergus had been with Alistair when the missive came for the meeting, the Exalted Council. To decide the fate of the Inquisition. That had made for interesting dinner talk. 

“Will you go Fergus?” Alistair asked quietly as they sat the dinner table in Highever’s castle. Fergus nodded.

“But not as a Ferelden envoy.” That got his brother-in-law’s attention. “You should send Teagan.” Alistair’s lips twitched as he saw the humor in Fergus’s eyes.

“Dare I ask why?” Fergus merely gave him a warm smile. “Ah, I see. I’m not the only one who’s infatuated with a feisty woman.” Fergus merely laughed at Alistair’s, correct, assumption. 

“Are you implying that I may be sending Teagan into the lion’s den?” Alistair simply shook his head and grew serious for a moment.

“Are you certain of your feelings Fergus? Your sister is worried she sent you into a trap.” Fergus snorted and looked down at his plate.

“I am certain. Two years hasn’t shaken these feelings that grew in me the first time she turned that scathing tongue on me.” He grinned at Alistair who had the grace to flush. He understood completely. “She doesn’t see a title when she looks at me Alistair. All she sees is the man behind the title. So yes, I am quite certain.” 

“That’s all I need to know. Now maybe I can get some peace in my own marriage.” Fergus laughed at how put out the king of Ferelden appeared. The evening continued peacefully but it did get Fergus thinking. 

_Halamshiral_

“Might I ask why an arl is the one Ferelden sent rather than the teryn?” One of the Orlesian nobles asked as they watched Fergus and Teagan converse. 

“You haven’t heard? The teryn is _involved_ with the Inquisitor. Ferelden, as full of dog lords as it is, would never be so idiotic as to send someone like the teryn to represent them.” The nobles whispered among themselves as Fergus merely grinned as Teagan overheard them.

“How can you tolerate it Fergus?” Teagan pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ve never gotten used to it.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself Teagan. Listen closer and you’ll find out more than you care to know, but it can be used in your favor. Outplaying your opponent is The Game.” He chuckled as he spotted Evelyn in the courtyard. He stuck his hand in his pocket. His sister had given him her full support and would be home soon to meet Evelyn. Alistair had also given him approval, _though you don’t need my permission to marry_ , and that would smooth things with the nobility.

“Yes. It’s still tedious how they dance around each other.” Teagan sighed as Cyril joined them as Evelyn approached. “Ah, there she is.” Teagan bowed and ignored the look of warning Fergus gave him. Cyril was charming as he greeted Evelyn. After getting both their opinions they took their leave. Fergus turned towards Evelyn in sympathy.

“Dare I ask what your opinion is on this my lord?” The exhaustion in Evelyn’s voice worried him. There were dark circles under her eyes and he reached up to gently brush his thumb against them. “Are you certain that is wise?”

“I made it known I was not here in any official capacity for the Ferelden crown. My sister made sure of the rest.” Evelyn couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. “Are you alright Evelyn?”

“I’m tired. Tired of the weight of the world on my shoulders and the daggers at my back.” He linked their fingers together and brought them up for a kiss. “My lord.”

“No matter your choice, I stand with you.” She gave him a tired smile. “Do you have a moment to spare for me?” The nerves began buzzing in his stomach now. Evelyn tilted her head but nodded.

“I have many moments to spare for you.” He laughed and drew her to the side, away from prying eyes. “Fergus? I didn’t expect a tryst.” The words died off on her tongue as he faced her with nerves in his eyes. “Fergus?”

“My lady. I.” He sighed as the words tripped over themselves on his tongue. He was old enough not to fall to these nerves. “Evelyn, I love you.” Evelyn froze. She’d heard those words before but for some reason they held _weight_ now. “I want to ask you.” His hand reached into his pocket and the ring rested in the palm of his hand. “Would you marry me?”

“Fergus?” Evelyn tentatively reached out to touch the band of precious metal. It was warm to her fingers. “I.” The tears welled up and she tried to ruthlessly shut them out but it didn’t work.

“Evelyn. Are you alright?” He reached for her face and she nodded.

“I never expected this. Never expected you to ask me. I was content having you in my life and told myself not to hope for more.” She furiously wiped at the tears. “I’m not from some old established name.” Fergus had to chuckle.

“Neither was my first wife remember? My family has never cared about titles and bloodlines. _Never_.” Fergus told her as he pulled her into an embrace. “My sister married the bastard son of our old king. She swore her heart to him before she found out who he was, when he was just a warrior with no family to his name. Oriana’s family was merchants.” He pressed his lips on the top of her head. “All that matters to me. Is you. Your feelings.”

“I should have expected that answer from you.” He laughed and had to ask what that meant. “You’ve surprised me at every turn with what I expect nobility to act like.”

“Then I’m glad.” He grinned at her. “But you haven’t answered my question my lady.” Evelyn felt her own nerves tangling in her belly. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“I will.” Silence stretched for only a few seconds before he gathered her up against him and twirled them while laughing. “Set me down will you?” She tried to sound serious but her happiness ruined it all. “Shall we get married after the Exalted Council is finished?”

“Well, you do know the Divine. Why wait?” Fergus grinned at her as she gaped at him. Evelyn turned as she heard the chuckle at the entrance to the little alcove.

“It would be my pleasure my lady.” Leliana’s eyes twinkled with mischief as she watched Evelyn hide her face in embarrassment. 

“Did he ask? What did she say?” Evelyn grumbled about nosey friends as Sera’s voice reached her. 

“He’d be a fool to let her walk away.” Fergus laughed as he heard Blackwall and Bull’s conversation.

“Leave the Inquisitor be.” Cassandra’s cool voice cut through them all. 

“Oh don’t try to hide your curiosity Seeker. You’re dying to know just like the rest of us. I happen to know she said yes.” Varric’s smug voice caused chaos to erupt.

“You’ll be taking on this lot with me.” Evelyn murmured to Fergus. Fergus thought back to his sister’s allies and grinned. If he could handle Antivan Crow, drunken dwarven warrior, and walking talking golem with free will. He could handle anything the Inquisition threw at him.

“You’re more than worth it.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and struggled to keep a straight face as he heard the catcalls from the group. 

“Well. Shall we my lady?” Leliana asked her quietly. Evelyn grinned and nodded. They were married surrounded by her closest friends, more like family to her after the years she’d spent with them. Evelyn Trevelyan became Evelyn Cousland. She wished reality could stay away but it never worked that way.

_Six Months After the Final Mission_

“Do be still Alistair.” Fergus smiled as he heard his sister scolding her husband. 

“I can’t help it. There’s not telling how she’ll react. We didn’t exactly leave on positive terms.” Alistair grumbled as he shuffled his feet.

“That was Teagan not you. I told you to send someone else.” Fergus couldn’t help the chuckle after hearing them. “Don’t think I’ve let you off the hook yet dear older brother.” He held up his hands defensively as his sister glared at him. Alistair heard the hail from the gate. 

“They’re here.” Fergus straightened and breathed in as he saw the rider atop the dracolisk. A dracolisk with very familiar colored scales. “What is she riding?”

“That would be Erebos. Watch out. He nips.” Fergus laughed as the dracolisk sniffed at Alistair and took a bite out of his clothing. “He also has no respect for the monarchy I’m afraid.”

“Much like the rest of the family it seems.” He grumbled as Fergus laughed joined by his sister. Fergus stepped to the side of the mount and lifted Evelyn off the saddle. She reached up and brushed her fingers over his cheek. 

“I’m sorry it took so long.” She murmured before she turned to see Erebos trying to take a bite out of a very familiar face. “Your… Your Majesty?” Evelyn squeaked before she grabbed Erebos’s reins and pulled him away.

“I don’t believe I can call you Inquisitor anymore can I?” Evelyn shook her head at his jovial question. “Well then. How about family?” Evelyn looked up at Fergus who merely grinned at her.

“I did warn you my brother-in-law is the king. And this is my sister.” 

“Current thorn in my side as it were.” Alistair laughed as his wife glared at him before turning to face her new sister-in-law. Evelyn saw the resemblance between the siblings and she also saw the warmth in her eyes. 

“Welcome to the family Evelyn.” She brought her in for a hug and patted her back. “Good luck with this lot.” Evelyn laughed as Fergus ushered her inside after fussing at his sister. 

After everyone had left Fergus sat with Evelyn in the library of Highever Castle. She was still reeling with the knowledge she was now a high ranking noble. She was further up than her own mother and father. She cupped her hand around the mug of warm tea as Fergus sat beside her. “You should know why it took me so long Fergus.” Evelyn sighed as she spilled the entire story to him. He simply sat there and nodded along as she spoke. When she finished, she expected him to banish her from the house. “Umm. Are you alright Fergus?”

“Of course I am. You disbanded the Inquisition to make it certain that Solas could not put spies in your organization. That doesn’t mean you’re going to stop looking for him but finding a secret stronghold is the problem. Did I get all of that?” Evelyn nodded and he stood. He hummed as he looked over at the bookshelves and pulled one out. “Did I ever tell you that my parents sailed on the Amaranthine Sea before they settled down?”

“No. I don’t believe you did.” Evelyn stood slowly and joined his side as he pulled one more book out. She jumped when she heard the gears grinding. “Fergus?”

“Ah yes. They weren’t exactly…” Fergus searched for the word as the bookshelf slid to the right revealing a long staircase going down. “Legitimate sailors. Neither one of them liked Orlesian rule and did what they could to thwart it.” He grabbed a torch and lit the others on their way down the stairs. Evelyn was quiet as he told his story. “Howe never found this because my father would never have given it up. It held too many memories for him and my mother.”

“Then. He told you?” Fergus nodded.

“The night before I married Oriana. My father wanted me to know in the event Orlais or another power came threatening us at the door. We weren’t too far into peace at that time so the threat was real.” Evelyn nodded as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She could hear the sounds of the waves echoing down the long corridor that stretched into the blackness. “So he told me about this location. It won’t be on any maps. My parents made sure of that.” Fergus walked down the hallway lighting the torches as he went. Until he reached a wooden door carved with battles at sea and sea monsters. He eased the door open with a loud protesting creak. The room was massive. Evelyn gaped at the high vaulted ceiling.

“So what do you think?” Evelyn spun in a slow circle before she looked over at Fergus with the firelight illuminating his face.

“This is. Why did you show me this Fergus?” Evelyn whispered as she felt the nerves tightening in her belly.

“Well, you needed a stronghold didn’t you? I think pirate haven might be pushing it but with your touch? I think you can turn it around.” He grinned as it finally clicked. He was giving this to her! 

“You’re doing this for me? But.” Fergus shook his head and gave her a warm smile.

“I’d still like to be by your side. I know you have this duty to save Thedas, even if Thedas says nothing is wrong. I want to be with you as you do this.” Evelyn breathed in as his hand slid against her cheek in a tender caress. 

“Of course. I’d never leave you out of the loop.” He glanced down at her left arm with a raised eyebrow. “Okay, I should’ve told you about that. I’m sorry.” She bowed her head as he pressed his lips on the top of her head. 

“I forgive you. You had your reasons. I only ask that you let me help you find and stop Solas.” Evelyn nodded and agreed. 

“But who would’ve thought I’d marry a teryn that has piracy in his blood.” Fergus grinned and looked over at her.

“Don’t forget the dashing good looks.” Her laughter filled the room as he pulled her in for a tight hug. “I love you so much Evelyn Cousland.” She felt the heat creep up her face at his words.

“And I you Fergus Cousland.” She reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. The future was unknown but she felt safe and secure with him by her side.


End file.
